notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear Prince
The Bear Prince lives in the spring realm of the Fey Wild. He is a seely fey, but not to be trusted. Description The prince pretends to be chill and not care about the politics of the fey kings and queens, but in reality he is vain and exploitative. All of the Bear Prince's helpers -- including Honey Goblins and several dryads named Triss -- have been enslaved by the prince to carry out his bidding. He was born in the seely court, but he shows great distaste for them. Furthermore, he is extremely philosophical under his chill guise. Role in The Story A Faerie Tale The Boobs first encounter the Bear Prince in his infinity hot tub, where he is fully naked. He appears to be super chill and invites everyone but Beverly to drop trousers and get naked with him. In the hot tub, Beverly questions the prince about whether or not he knows where the other halflings are, but he's not sure. He and the Triss laugh at The Boobs, explaining that the Spring Court is above all the other courts, and then he offers them Whatever-You're-Having. The Boobs continue to press on about where Galaderon's reflection might be, and the Bear Prince gives them directions to the Summer Court. In return for helping them, he asks them if they'll do a favor for them. The Boobs say they'll hear him out, and he begins his story. He explains that 6 months ago an ironclad warrior of small stature attacked him in the forest, trying to kill him. In addition, he explains where the little warrior hides out, and he asks them to go there. Later, he spots Beverly, who is sneaking up on the Bear Prince in his infinity hot tub. He expresses his disappointment in Bev and attacks The Boobs by sending wasp-filled bee hives at them. Previously at an advantage in his hot tub, Beverly, Moonshine, and Hardwon quickly descend on him and his true colors of anger shine through. As The Boobs start to defeat him, he tries to heal himself, but Moonshine finishes him with a Spores. Her flavor kill, however, is resurrecting the prince as a 1hp zombie, and letting Hardwon kill him, in order to impress the Triss. After he dies, a large arcane explosion ripples throughout his domain, and his slaves turn back to their original forms. Powers and Abilities Murph based the Bear Prince on what may or may not be this Bear King, but altered it to be more fitting for a douche like the Bear Prince. * Damage Resistances. ''The Bear Prince is resistant to Cold damage. * ''Damage Immunities. ''The Bear Prince is immune to any weapons not made of iron, like any other fey. * ''Bite. The Bear Prince bites an enemy within melee range. * Claws. ''The Bear Prince slashes an enemy within melee range with his claws. * ''Legendary Actions. ''The Bear Prince can take 3 legendary actions in a round, at the start of another player's turn. He may only use one at a time. ** ''Melee Attack. The Bear Prince makes a claw attack. ** Honey Toss. The Bear Prince reaches into the jar he carries at his side and hurls a glob of honey at a target. The target is restrained if hit. ** Frightful Roar (2 actions). The Bear Prince has a temper tantrum, like a little coward. Any enemy creature that fails a Wisdom saving throw are frightened for one minute. * ''Lair Actions. ''The Bear Prince's really cool house acts as his lair. On the lair's initiative score, the Bear Prince takes one of three actions. ** The Bear Prince conjures a swarm of Bazinga Bees to defend him. ** The Bear Prince targets an enemy creature within the lair that he can see. The creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be transformed into a Honey Goblin. Every round, the creature can make another saving throw to break out of the spell. ** The Bear Prince can drain his hot tub, causing the ground within the tub to shake. Any creatures in the tub must succeed on a Strength saving throw or suffer damage and fall prone. Quotes * "Why do you keep creating mountains for yourself, when you can just live?" - The Bear Prince to Hardwon Surefoot. * "I. Get. Dat. Honey." - The Bear Prince before attacking. Trivia * The Bear Prince's bedroom is covered in wall-length mirrors. It is now being used for Cran and Derlin's romantic escapades. Category:Non-Player Characters